Una Navidad Inolvidable
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: One-Shoot. Renesmee espera la llegada de su amado despues de su larga ausencia, quiere estar perfecta para Alec cuando finalmente llegara. El queria que esta fecha fuera especial e inolvidable para los dos, ¿cual sera su regalo de Navidad para Nessie? Sin duda alguna esta sera una Navidad que ambos recordaran.


"**Una Navidad inolvidable"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Aquí llego con este one-shoot =) de Navidad. En realidad esta es la primera vez que hago un one-shoot Navideño, asi que….espero que les guste! =)**

**Y, ya no quiero hacerlas esperar mas….disfruten de este one-shoot!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Christmas Eve de Celine Dion)**

Termine de envolver el regalo, sonreí con satisfacción. Había dedicado meses pensando en aquel regalo, semanas buscándolo por cada tienda, cada aparador, en cada olor, en cada figura. Días planeando cual seria la mejor forma de sorprenderlo, horas envolviéndolo, escogiendo el mejor color de papel, el moño adecuado, corte el papel cuidadosamente, no quería arruinarlo….y ahora, después de tanto esfuerzo, de tantas ilusiones, finalmente el día había llegado. Ya tenia todo planeado, quería ser puntual, así que, dejando el regalo perfectamente envuelto en el suelo, corrí hacia el baño, tenia que prepararme, quería estar perfecta para el. Dando pequeños saltos, me dirigí hacia el closet donde saque lo que me pondría para esta ocasión especial, lo puse delicadamente en mi cama, y con una sonrisa me dirigí hacia el tocador de mi habitación. Sin esperar un segundo mas comencé a maquillarme, pase el labial delicadamente por mis labios, al igual que las brochas por mis ojos y mis mejillas.

Deje caer la toalla del cabello para planchar aquellos rizos que a el tanto le gustaban, se que hubiera preferido ver mis rizos después de tanto tiempo sin verme, pero quería verme diferente para el, esta no era cualquier ocasión, era especial por dos muy fuertes razones. Cuando quede conforme con mi maquillaje y peinado deje caer la bata de baño esta vez, la cual rozo mis brazos suavemente, provocando un cosquilleo. La tela del vestido rojo substituyo la bata, se ajusto a mi cuerpo, me sentía nerviosa, se que la elección del vestido fue algo arriesgada, lo que causo que el miedo invadiera mi cuerpo, no quería verme al espejo, tenia miedo de ver que el vestido solo se veía mal en mi, que no fue buena elección haberme dejado llevar por el deseo del cambio. Pero después de recobrar mi valentía dando un suspiro, decidí caminar hacia el espejo, sonreí abiertamente cuando vi a aquella joven. Para ser honesta aquel vestido me asentaba muy bien, seguro que le gustaría, volteé hacia la puerta de forma brusca al escuchar las llaves de mi amado tratando de abrir la puerta de mi departamento….Alec había llegado.

Su viaje había sido largo esta vez, y su ausencia aun mas, lo extrañaba cada vez mas, lo recordaba a cada segundo. Estos meses fueron los mas largos de toda mi vida, aquella espera me carcomía por dentro, marcaba cada día que pasaba en el calendario, contaba los días por volverlo a ver.

Corrí importando poco si escuchaba los tacones en la planta baja, lo cual era obvio que iba a pasar, baje las escaleras de caracol, adornadas por luces de colores, las cuales aparecían y desaparecían de forma rápida, otras veces lentas. Contuve mi respiración cuando baje el último escalón, me detuve, quería verlo detenidamente, quería admirar cada rasgo de su cara, quería saber que era mi Alec, aunque de ante mano sabía que era. Quería asegurarme si se había cambiado algo durante el viaje, si su cabello tenia el mismo corte, si seguía usando el perfume que le regale antes de despedirnos en el aeropuerto.

-Amor-me saludo con una gran sonrisa, yo no me pude contener mas y camine hacia el extendiendo mis brazos, no pude evitarlo, un par de lagrimas me traicionaron mientras hacia mi recorrido para encontrarme con mi amado, para volver a sentir sus brazos, su cuerpo.

-Te extrañe tanto-le susurre en el oído aprontándolo fuertemente contra mi.

-Yo también amor, no tienes idea cuanto-acaricio mi cabello,-pero hice una promesa, y aquí estoy-deshicimos el abrazo para vernos a los ojos, Alec tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Lo hiciste-dije con una sonrisa para envolvernos en un tierno beso después.

Después de que Alec se preparo, salimos del apartamento, según Alec, este día iba a ser inolvidable para nosotros, así que que esta noche iba a ser especial. Caminamos entre las decoradas calles de Forks, llenándonos de el espíritu navideño, todos se encontraban con abrigos, guantes y gorros a causa del frio y de la nieve, la cual nos hacia saber aun mas que la Navidad estaba aquí. La hermosa cara de mi amado se iluminaba cada vez mas cuando las pequeñas lucecitas se aparecían, sonreí, sin duda alguna se veía guapo, como un Dios griego.

-Amor, no era para tanto. Podrías haberme llevado a algún otro restaurant-le dije con una tierna sonrisa mientras cubría mi mano con la suya.

-No, nada de eso Ness-acaricio mi mano con su dedo pulgar,-solo pásatela bien, ¿quieres?-

Yo solo pude asentir, ¡y como no complacer a mi compañero de tantos años! Y aunque la forma de conocernos no fue muy linda que digamos, sin duda alguna, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Yo, yendo a Volterra una temporada, Alec, el gran Vulturi vanidoso, y Cupido….bueno, Cupido solo hacia su trabajo, el de unir a dos almas gemelas destinadas para estar juntos. Y aunque la distancia a veces nos duele a ambos, siempre esperamos con ansias aquel momento para volvernos a ver, para volver a estar juntos, para mimarnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos.

Después de cenar en aquel lujoso restaurante, de conversar, de tantos miles de besos y caricias llenas de amor.

-Cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, yo solo pude verlo por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar una pista.

-¿Aun hay mas?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…digamos que esta es la más grande-sonrió.

-Espera-dijo antes de encender el auto, saco un pañuelo de color blanco para después ponérmelo en los ojos.

-Alec, ¿de que se trata?-pregunté acariciando suavemente el pañuelo.

-Ya lo veras-murmuro.

No se por cuanto tiempo manejo, aunque a mi se me hizo eterno. Lo que escuche después fue a Alec abrir la puerta del copiloto donde me tomo delicadamente de la mano y me saco del auto, cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Yo di unos pasos con inseguridad, sentía el piso inestable, y con estos tacones, peor, solté un pequeño grito para después reírme al sentirme ser elevada por el aire para caer en los brazos de mi amado.

-No creo que puedas caminar con esos tacones por la nieve-dijo.

Podía sentir el aire helado chocar con mi cara, pero no me importo en estos momentos la curiosidad era mas grande que el frio…que cualquier otra cosa.

-Llegamos-susurro, bajándome delicadamente, lentamente, comenzó a quitarme el pañuelo de mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces para poder acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Sonreí al darme cuenta que nos encontrábamos en nuestro lugar preferido, en el que pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo, el primavera, en otoño, recuerdo esos momentos como si hubieran sido ayer cuando los estaba viviendo. Alec y yo mirando el cielo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, mirando el cielo, recostados en el pasto.

-¿Para que estamos aquí amor?-pregunte con cierta duda.

Alec se acerco a mí y me llevo al centro, la luz de la luna era la única que iluminaba en estos momentos. Pero después fue reemplazada por lucecitas de colores alrededor de los arboles, seguí el recorrido de las luces encendiéndose hasta encerrarnos en un circulo. Volteé a verlo con una enorme sonrisa, la cual mostraba mi alegría, emoción y sorpresa.

-Alice-susurro muy cerca.

Y no hacia falta adivinarlo, en verdad se veía hermoso.

-Amor-pauso para tragar saliva, lo vi directamente a los ojos,-en todos estos años tú has estado conmigo, no importando la distancia, el tiempo. Siempre me has amado, has amado mi manera de ser, me has aceptado como soy-saco algo de la bolsa de su saco,-y yo…no tengo mas que agradecerte. Por todos estos años de entrega, de dedicación, por siempre recibirme con una sonrisa en el rostro-se hinco,-y se que eres tu…siempre supe que era tu la mujer de mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…de mi existencia-corrigió, yo solo sonreí,-Renesmee Cullen Swan, no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas, quiero estar a tu lado en cada despertar tuyo, quiero estar contigo en aquellas pequeñas alegría, en tus tristezas….y por eso-abrió la pequeña cajita delante de mi, dejando ver un hermoso anillo,-¿aceptarías casarte con este hombre locamente enamorado de ti?-finalizo.

Lleve mis manos hacia mi boca, pero eso no impidió que soltara un sollozo, segundos después las baje dejando ver mi sonrisa, y si, lagrimas.

Nunca entendí porque las mujeres lloran cuando su pareja les propone matrimonio, pero ahora….ahora sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual aquellas lágrimas traicioneras salían en este tipo de ocasiones. Tenían razón, no era por tristeza, al contrario, era por alegría, es tanta tu alegría en estos momentos. Quisieras gritar, brincar, correr, abalanzarte sobre tu amado, tomar el anillo besarlo….en fin, quieres explotar de felicidad en estos momentos. Pero al no saber que hacer, lo único que haces es….dejar que las lágrimas se escapen.

-Si Alec, si acepto ser tu esposa-acepte con una sonrisa.

Alec se levanto rápidamente y coloco el anillo en el dedo correcto. Lo abrace después, lo amo, lo amo como a nadie, como nunca. Quería estar con el por siempre, por toda la vida.

-En ese caso…toma-dije cuando deshicimos el abrazo, saque el regalo que había escondido detrás de mi espalda.

El me dedico una mirada misteriosa, dudoso de tomar mi regalo, pero yo le hice un ademan para que lo hiciera, finalmente accedió. Rompió el papel rápidamente, se veía que estaba ansioso por saber que era.

-Creo que esto te servirá para contar cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo para convertirnos finalmente en marido y mujer-lo vi con una sonrisa.

-Gracias cariño, esta increíble-

Nos envolvimos en un abrazo suave y tierno.

-Feliz Navidad-susurro en mi oído.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor….mi vida-lo apreté un poco mas hacia mi.

Sin duda alguna, esta había sido una Navidad inolvidable.

**¿Qué les pareció? =)**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capi, como ya saben me encanta la pareja de Nessie/Alec, asi que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un one-shoot Navideño sobre ellos =)**

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este one-shoot, y….un review! Eso será un hermoso regalo de Navidad por parte de ustedes =) además, ya saben, me encanta saber su opinión!**

**A mis hermosas lectoras que han estado apoyándome en mis historias…..quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, en verdad, no se como agradecérselo, lo único que puedo hacer para demostrarles que en verdad ustedes son mi motor para seguir escribiendo, es esforzándome en cada capi para que ustedes lo disfruten, y que al final de cada capi una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios =)**

**Gracias de todo corazón!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado su sorpresa, y, si, su regalo de Navidad por parte mia! =) para todas las lectoras que leyeron este one-shoot, este regalo es para ustedes!**

**Espero que se la pasen increíble con su familia y amigos! Que disfruten al máximo de estas fechas, que disfruten estar con sus seres queridos, que les digan lo mucho que los quieren =) y que no solo se los digan en estas fechas si no todo el tiempo.**

**Besos.**

**¡Feliz Navidad! =)**


End file.
